U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,650 discloses terminating a flat power cable having one (or two side-by-side) flat conductors with a pair of terminals crimped onto a slotted end thereof by penetrating the insulation covering the cable's conductor and also shearing through the conductor (or conductors) at a plurality of locations. The cable is of the type entering commercial use for transmitting electrical power of for example between 50 and 100 amperes nominal; the single conductor flat cable includes a flat conductor one inch wide and about 0.020 inches thick with an extruded insulated coating of about 0.004 to 0.008 inches thick over each surface with the cable having a total thickness of up to about 0.034 inches. Such terminals can also be used to terminate flat cable having two spaced flat conductors each 0.45 inches wide separated by a narrow median of dielectric material, instead of the cable having a single conductor. Each terminal has a pair of opposed plate sections transversely across each of which are termination regions containing an array of shearing wave shapes alternating with relief recesses, so that when the pair of plate sections disposed against major surfaces of the flat cable at an end thereof are pressed together and against the cable therebetween, the arrays of shearing wave shapes cooperate to shear the conductor of the flat cable into a plurality of strips which remain integral with the cable. The wave shapes also deflect the newly sheared conductor strips into the opposing relief recesses so that newly sheared conductor edges are moved adjacent electrical engagement surfaces defined by the vertical side edges of the adjacent shearing wave shapes forming electrical connections of the adapter terminals with the flat cable conductors.
The pair of plate sections of each terminal both extend forwardly from a rearward cable-receiving terminal end where they coextend forwardly at a slight angle from a pair of bight sections spaced laterally apart defining a cable-receiving slot therebetween. Tab-shaped portions are blanked on the end section of the cable and are inserted through the cable-receiving slots of the terminals to be disposed between upper and lower plate sections of each terminal. The upper and lower plate sections of each pair are pressed together, being rotated about the bight sections which act as integral hinges, so that the shearing wave shapes shear and deflect strips of the conductor (or conductors) of the cable forming a termination of the terminals to the cable; alternatively, the wave shapes can deflect previously sheared conductor strips of appropriate width into opposing relief recesses.
The method of terminating is preferably as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,204, and preferably the terminals are two-part assemblies of adapter members including the cable-adjacent terminal portions and the contact sections, and low resistance copper members fastened to the outwardly facing surface of each of the adapter members at their respective terminating regions. The inserts have terminal-facing surfaces conforming closely to the shape of the outer surface of the terminating region, with alternating wave shapes and apertures disposed outwardly of and along the adapter member's shearing wave shapes and relief recesses. Upon termination the wave joints are within the insert apertures, and the sheared edges of the adjacent conductor strips and of the terminal wave shapes which formed the sheared strips are adjacent to side walls of the copper insert apertures. A two-step staking process is disclosed: in a first step the wave joints are split axially so that portions of each of the arcuate shapes defining the relief recesses of both plate sections of the adapter member are forced inwardly against the adjacent sheared conductor strip of the respective wave joint to define spring fingers whose ends pin the conductor strip against the opposing wave crest to store energy in the joint; and in the second step a staking process deforms the insert between the sheared strips to deform the copper against the sheared conductor and wave shape edges, forming gas-tight, heat and vibration resistant electrical connections with the cable conductor and with the terminal, so that the inserts are electrically in series at a plurality of locations between the conductor and the adapter.
A contact section is integrally included on the adapter member of such terminal assemblies enabling separable mating with corresponding contact means of an electrical connector and can include a plurality of contact sections to distribute the power to a corresponding plurality of contact means if desired or to define a plurality of electrical paths to a single corresponding contact means. One such contact section is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,976. A housing or other dielectric covering can be placed around the termination as desired.
It is desired to provide a mating connector assembly for one or more such electrical flat power cable terminations which is appropriate for transmission of electrical power from one or more flat power cables to other such cables or other power transmission means, or to an electrical device or apparatus such as a computer.
It is additionally desired that such a connector assembly effectively dissipate heat generated by the electrical interconnections transmitting substantial current levels within the assembly.
It is also desired that such a connector assembly be provided with environmental sealing across the mating connector interface and thereby be appropriate for power transmission through a bulkhead or panel.
It is further desired that each connector of the assembly include strain relief means to protect the terminations, and also to provide for the cable or cables to exit the connectors at a right angle to be disposed along a surface of the bulkhead or panel remote from the connectors.
It is additionally desired to provide dielectric housings surrounding the terminations and to provide a rugged, durable metal shell around the housed terminations for physical protection and also for EMI shielding, which is mountable to the bulkhead or panel.
Further, it is desirable that the connector assemblies be suitable for housing electrical interconnections for the transmission of electrical power at substantial current levels as well as at substantial voltage levels for long-term in-service use.